Du sang et des larmes
by Tokkia
Summary: Cela fait cinq cent ans que Naruto a disparu soudainement après avoir insufflé une ère de paix sans précédent. Pourtant, au delà des apparences, lentement mais surement le monde se dirige de nouveau vers le chaos. Tandit qu'Anoko Uzumaki grandit dans la lumière, Rima lui est confronté chaque jour au mal et à la dureté de la vie. De cette opposition naîtra soit un chaos sans précéde
1. Prologue

**Du sang et des larmes**.

Prologue :

Dans une salle sombre, illuminée seulement par la lueur d'une faible bougie gisait un homme, entouré d'un petit groupe dont l'émotion était palpable. Celui qui siégeait au centre de cet attroupement respirait avec difficulté, ses cheveux autrefois brun comme la nuit avait finit par blanchir et ses yeux avaient perdu leur éclat d'autant… Oui, cette fois ci la mort était proche et plus rien ne pourrait changer cela, les cures « miracles » de son ami ne serait plus d'aucun effet désormais et il s'était résigné à abandonner une lutte qui n'avait que trop durée. 80 ans, c'était déjà beaucoup pour un homme, mais ça l'était d'autant plus quand l'on passé toute sa vie l'épée à la main. Autour de lui se trouvait quatre homme, dont trois ne devaient pas avoir plus de trente ans, alors que le dernier avait également l'air d'un vieillard affaiblit par le temps et dont les yeux semblaient humide. Ces deux là avaient vécu tant de chose depuis leur enfance, et bien que leurs débuts furent des plus compliqué de part leurs efforts ils avaient réussit à créer un monde bien plus lumineux que celui dans lequel ils avaient vu le jour.

Face à ses deux êtres exceptionnels, les 3 jeunes faisaient bien pale figure mais chez eux aussi on lisait une certaine tristesse. C'était une partie de leur vie qui partirait en fumée à la mort du maître.

\- Qui aurait cru que je vivrais si longtemps. Ricana l'alité dans l'un de ses rares moments de lucidité.

\- C'est vrais que tu n'es pas l'individu le moins bagarreur que je connaisse. Répondit l'autre vieillard vêtu d'une longue tunique rouge et blanche, signifiant sa place d'élite au sein de la société.

\- Ah… Qu'es ce que je donnerais pour un dernier combat. S'enquit l'homme couché en toussotant. Mais je pense que je ne serais plus très performant.

Un silence pesant s'installa alors, tous étaient conscient que le vieux débat entre les deux hommes ne tarderait pas à se relancer. Cela faisait des années qu'ils se disputaient à ce fameux sujet, et l'on retrouvait dans chacun de leur point de vue les choses qui avaient façonné leur personnalité. D'un côté un optimiste chaleureux mais parfois puéril, de l'autre côté une vision sombre du monde.

\- Naruto… Souffla le mourant. Tu dois faire quelque chose, ce monde… Sans toi, ce monde ne tiendra pas.

Le shinobi aux traits de renard haussa les épaules, et fit un sourire comme à son habitude.

\- Tu as toujours été si pessimiste. Crois un peu en ton œuvre !

\- Nous n'avons jamais fait disparaître les conflits mon ami, nous avons seulement réduit leur envergure. Moi je ne suis pas essentiel, mes trois disciple peuvent me remplacer. Rétorqua t'il en regardant un à un les trois jeunes hommes en retrait. Mais toi tu es différents. Sans toi, on perdra tout.

Puis son visage se crispa et il commença à s'agiter fortement. L'homme faisait un arrêt cardiaque, Naruto approcha sa main pour tenter de le sauver, mais l'un des jeunes se posta devant lui.

\- Maître, laissez le partir… Ses souffrances ont assez durées.

Les yeux de Naruto s'emplirent alors de larmes, et il assista à la mort de son meilleur ami. Sasuke Uchiha était mort…


	2. Le grand Konoha

**Chapitre 1 : Le grand Konoha**

400 ans plus tard.

Le soleil brillait en cette chaude journée d'été et le centre du village caché de la feuille était des plus animé en ce jour. L'on fêtait la grande parade de la victoire, victoire qui avait eu lieu il y a des siècles et faisait office d'un véritable événement religieux. Le monde ninja tout entier fêtait la victoire de Naruto Uzumaki et de Sasuke Uchiha sur le malin, sauvant ainsi le monde d'un véritable apocalypse. On datait cet événement approximativement car nul ne s'en souvenait, pour autant leur véracité n'était pas discuté et chaque année l'immense église venait vanter les mérites de celui qui avait combattu pour racheter les péchés de l'homme qui avait lui-même provoqué mort et désolation. Naruto Uzumaki était une véritable figure biblique, le prophète d'une religion prônant paix et amour sur la terre… Mais cela faisait des années qu'il avait disparu et certains doutait de la véracité des nombreux miracles que contaient les ecclésiastiques.

Mais Anoko était bien trop jeune pour se soucier de telles choses, il n'avait de plus qu'une éducation historique assez maigre et de ce fait cette fête pour lui était surtout l'occasion de se goinfrer de bonbons et autres sucreries qui lui étaient en temps normal interdit. A cet instant, le garçon brun avec quelques mèches blondes d'âgée de seulement 9 ans couraient à travers les passants tout en rigolant, poursuivant une petite fille un peu plus âgée que lui. La place centrale de Konoha était noire de monde et les privilégiés s'étaient tous rassemblés au plus près du maître Hokage qui ne tarderait pas à prononcer son discourt annuel. Un discourt ennuyait et vide de sens pour Anoko, même s'il savait déjà à cet âge combien cette tradition était importante. D'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne il n'avait jamais loupé cette cérémonie, notamment car en temps que membre du clan Uzumaki il était appelé un jour à jouer un grand rôle au sein du village et qu'il devait déjà faire bonne impression auprès du peuple. Il s'apprêtait à attraper la jeune fille, quand il sentit une force le tirer vers le haut… Il poussa un soupir, ainsi la récréation était terminée. Il leva les yeux et croisa ceux de son père, vêtu de la tenue des Jonins de Konoha, qui venait de le saisir au vol, et suspendu à un cable se dirigeait à toute vitesse vers un immeuble quelque peu plus loin. Takeshi Uzumaki était célèbre pour ses déplacements dans les aires grâce à de puissants fils de chakra et il venait encore d'en faire la démonstration. En contre bas les badauds pointaient l'homme du doigt, s'extasiant devant tant de grâce et de puissance. Le père d'Anoko était un homme de fine carrure, mais aux traits marqués par de nombreuses missions lui donnant un air de prédateur. Il avait de profond yeux marron tantôt emplit de chaleur, tantôt bien plus sombre… C'était notamment le cas à cet instant.

\- Anoko, je t'avais demandé de te tenir tranquille ! S'enquit le père d'un air accusateur.

\- Mais, mais…

\- Ton comportement est indigne d'un homme de ta condition. Tu auras tout le temps de t'amuser une fois le discourt de ton grand père terminé !

Le garçonnet se terra dans son silence, l'air boudeur. Quelques secondes plus tard les deux se trouvaient au sommet de l'une des plus hautes tour du centre de Konoha, presque à la même auteur que le balcon du Hokage qui devraient bientôt entamer son discourt.

\- Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi n'es tu pas avec ta mère ? S'enquit le père, passant la main dans ses long cheveux blond.

\- Euh… Je l'ai perdu.

\- Dis plutôt que tu t'es débrouillé pour la perdre !

Anoko fit la mou, oui son père avait totalement raison. Le garçon n'aimait pas le protocole auquel il devait constament se soumettre : « être gentil, généreux, aimable, toujours propre sur soit » c'était d'un chiant à la longue. Aussi dès qu'il en avait l'occasion il s'éclipsait, chose qu'il parvenait à faire assez souvent lorsqu'il était laissé aux soins de sa mère.

\- Comment as-tu fais cette fois ? Il aurait préféré ne pas répondre, mais devant le regard noir de son géniteur il s'exécuta.

\- J'ai utilisé le clonage.

Le blond eu un air de surprise.

\- Tu maitrises cette technique ? A ton âge ? Comment l'as-tu apprises ?

\- J'ai vu des gens l'utiliser. C'est assez simple… Il eu un alors un petit moment de silence, ce fut finalement Anoko qui s'exprima le premier. Je vais être punis ?

\- Non… Pas cette fois…

A quelques kilomètres de là, un autre enfant observait la tour du Hokage, mais il était bien trop loin pour distinguer le moindre visage ou pour entendre quoi que ce soit. Il était suspendu au sommet d'un bâtiment vétuste situé en bordure de Konoha, un lieu ou la fête n'avait pas lieu. En effet tout le monde ou presque avait déserté les lieux pour s'approcher le plus possible du centre, même les plus pauvres qui lui faisaient offices de voisins. Rima était un gamin de 10 ans, vêtu de haillons et possédait une chevelure noire comme la nuit, abimée par le manque d'hygiène. La vie n'était pas toujours facile dans la ville basse de Konoha et son corps en témoignait. L'enfant était déjà à cette époque recouvert de cicatrices et diverses traces de coups.

Konoha avait énormément grandit avec le temps, et l'on était aujourd'hui loin du petit village fondé par les Uchiha et les Senjus. Désormais le village « caché » de la feuille s'étendait sur une bonne dizaine de kilomètre et abritait plusieurs milliers d'âmes. S'était alors développée une vaste banlieue autour de l'épicentre du village, banlieue qui fut très vite prise d'assaut par des individus se livrant à des activités plus ou moins licites. Ces quartiers furent donc rapidement fuit par les plus riches, tendit que de plus en plus de pauvre venaient s'y installer espérant profiter des externalités provoqués par la prospérité du village de la feuille.

\- Eh Rima, descend vite on a de la visite ! S'écria un autre enfant environ du même âge que l'intéressé et lui aussi vêtu de façon déplorable.

Le brun sortit alors de sa torpeur et tourna la tête d'un air las vers son interlocuteur, un enfant aux longs cheveux gris. Il prit une grande inspiration et d'un geste vif se laissa tomber alors qu'il était tout de même à plus de cinq mètres de hauteurs. Mais pour lui cela n'avait rien d'exceptionnel, habitué à courses effrénée sur les toits du village, le gamin atterrit sur le sol tel un félin. Ses yeux changèrent toute fois d'expression lorsqu'il comprit enfin à qui lui et ses amis avaient à faire. Rima passait le plus clair de son temps dans cette ruelle, « son qg » comme il aimait l'appeler, fort heureusement il était en permanence accompagné de trois amis, Tyo, l'enfant aux cheveux gris, Yilta une fillette de seulement sept ans déjà particulièrement belle Azrul un autre enfant à la peau blanchâtre.

Devant eux se trouvait deux adolescents, eux aussi habillées de façon peu conventionnelle. Ils devaient avoir 16 ans ou un peu plus et même s'ils étaient eux aussi originaire du même endroit ces derniers avaient depuis longtemps passé un cap et on ne pouvait plus réellement les fréquenter sans risque. A leurs ceintures pendaient de larges couteaux. Pour l'instant ils ne semblaient pas agressifs ce qui était déjà une bonne chose.

\- Qu'es ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Rima, peu à l'aise avec les bonnes manières.

\- Kaeto demande sa paye ! Dit le plus jeune du duo sur un tond ferme afin d'impressionner les enfants.

\- Déjà ? Mais vous ne deviez venir que dans une semaine ? Répondit le gamin aux cheveux gris, qui voyait d'un mauvais œil ce nouvel échelonnage des payements.

L'un des deux ados sortit alors sa lame, peu enclin à la discutions visiblement.

\- Tu critiques les ordres du patron là ?

\- Du calme ! Hurla Rima, en sortant une petite sacoche de sa poche de pantalon. Il la lança alors aux deux sbires. Il y a une centaine de ryo là dedans, et aussi une dent en or.

\- Une dent en Or ? Vous l'avez eu comment ? Demanda l'un des voyous, à la fois surprit et intrigué.

\- En général, si on attrape un type avec une dent en or et qu'on le tape assez longtemps, la dent finit par tomber. Rétorqua le brun avec un sourire moqueur.

Avec un léger rire, les deux complices firent voltes faces, visiblement satisfaits…


	3. Un nouveau grade

**Chapitre 2 : Un nouveau « grade ».**

Quelques jours avaient passés depuis la grande fête de Konoha et le village avait rapidement retrouvé son ambiance habituelle. Pour autant, Anoko lui, sentait bien que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, les villageois l'observaient avec plus d'admiration que d'habitude. En réalité, tous ses proches semblaient soudainement fiers de lui, alors qu'il n'avait rien fait d'exceptionnel… Mieux encore, sa mère ne l'avait même pas punis pour lui avoir faussé compagnie grâce à un clone durant le discourt de son grand père.

Ce matin là, son père s'était présenté à lui au petit déjeuné d'un air étonnamment sérieux, lui annonçant qu'ils étaient attendus au bureau du Hokage dans moins d'une heure. Cette réunion soudaine aurait stressé n'importe quel enfant, mais Anoko était le petit fils du dirigeant du village et héritier du clan Uzumaki, aussi se rendre au bureau du Hokage n'était pour lui, qu'une simple formalité.

\- Pourquoi grand père veut il me voir ? S'enquit le gamin, alors qu'ils approchaient du bureau.

\- Tu le sauras dans quelques minutes. Mais je compte sur toi pour faire honneur à notre clan ! Répondit le père avec un léger sourire.

La porte du bureau était ouverte et des voies s'en échappait, si le petit Uzumaki reconnu aussitôt la voie de son aïeul, la seconde lui était inconnue.

\- Ne vous en faite pas, notre ordre a la situation sous contrôle et ce petit désagrément n'en sera bientôt plus un. Déclara l'inconnu.

\- Je l'espère. Ceci est tout de même préoccupant, mais je vous fais confiance ! Répondit le maître du village.

C'est à ce moment que le père et le fils débouchèrent à l'entré de la salle ou se jouait chaque jour le destin du village. Le petit garçon fut alors stupéfait à la vue de l'invité de son aïeul. Ce type n'était pas d'une taille exceptionnelle mais il dégageait quelque chose de particulier, une impression de bonté mais aussi de fermeté. Il portait une longue cape blanche et noire recouvrant quasiment la totalité de son corps. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu écarlate qui allait de paire avec un regard à vous glacer le sang, regard qui était justement porté sur le petit garçon. Anoko était quelqu'un de fier et déjà à son âge n'avait peur de rien… Mais cette fois ci c'était différent, cet homme dégageait une telle impression de puissance que cela le déstabilisait. Il était habitué à côtoyer l'élite de Konoha, mais ce gars là était d'un tout autre acabit. Il écarta ses longs cheveux blancs de devant ses yeux pour observer encore mieux Anoko, renforçant le malaise chez l'enfant qui était palpable.

\- Ah Takeshi, Anoko, je vous attendais justement ! Déclara le maître Hokage avec un sourire, mettant ainsi un terme au malaise du garçon. Je vous présente Eimin, chef de l'ordre des chasseurs. Eimin, ce petit garçon que vous voyez là est mon petit fils ! Continua le maître d'un air jovial.

Le mystérieux interlocuteur du Kage fit un sourire et s'empressa de serrer la main du père d'Anoko.

\- J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vos exploits monsieur. Déclara t'il à Takeshi.

\- Vous me flattez, mais nous savons bien tous les deux qui est la légende ici ! Répondit humblement le père.

Eimin se retourna alors de nouveau vers Anoko, s'agenouilla pour être à sa auteur et lui fit un sourire avant de lui sérer également la main d'une poigne ferme.

\- Tu ressembles beaucoup à tes ancêtres petit homme… Quelque chose me dit que l'on se reverra…

Le chef des chasseurs avait quitté la demeure du Kage depuis quelques minutes maintenant et progressait dans Konoha le regard vague. Il avait remonté sa longue capuche sur sa tête pour éviter d'attirer trop l'attention. Il ne tarda pas à tomber sur ses hommes, assis à la table d'une taverne. Eux aussi portaient une cape, mais cette dernière était d'une couleur unie, à savoir d'un noir profond. A sa vue, l'un d'entre eux ne pu s'empêcher d'interroger son chef.

\- Vous allez bien ? On dirait que vous avez vu un fantôme.

L'homme aux cheveux blanc prit une grande inspiration.

\- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire….

Dans la salle du Hokage le stresse était à son comble. Anoko aurait du se douter qu'il ne venait pas ici pour simplement dire bonjour à son ascendant… Ayant découvert le jour de la fête que son fils maitrisait déjà à 9 ans la technique du clonage, il s'était empressé d'en informer le maître qui avait alors convoqué son petit fils. Le Kage voulait à tout prix voir cela de ses propres yeux, lui promettant une très belle récompense s'il parvenait à renouveler l'exploit. A côté du leader se trouvait deux autres hommes, tous enseignants à l'académie. Son père attendait dans un coin observant avec attention.

Anoko au centre de la pièce prit une grande inspiration et composa les mudras.

\- Nimpo, technique du clonage !

L'assemblée en resta bouche bée, ce clone était parfait et digne d'un élève en dernier année de l'académie. Le maître Hokage fit un sourire tandit que son père et les deux autres hommes l'applaudissaient avec ferveur. Le chef ouvrit un tiroir de son bureau et fit signe à son petit fils d'approcher.

\- Comme convenu, voici ta récompense… Il lui tendit alors un objet au combien symbolique au cœur de Konoha. Un bandeau frontal ! Anoko, du fait de ta réussite à cette épreuve, j'ai l'immense honneur de faire de toi un Genin du village caché de la feuille !

Dans un lieu tout autre à l'ambiance malfamée un type attendait avec impatience la venue de celui qui pourrait peu être résoudre le problème qui le tracassait au plus haut point. Kaeto n'était pas un enfant de cœur, pire que ça il était connu pour être d'un sadisme exacerbé. Au demeurant, il n'était pas quelqu'un de foncièrement mauvais, mais lorsque l'on dirigeait une organisation comme la sienne l'on ne pouvait laisser transparaître la moindre faiblesse. C'était un homme fin mais sec et aux muscles bien formés, des nombreuses cicatrices barraient son corps témoignant de son gout prononcé pour les bagarres. Ces marques de blessure s'étalaient jusqu'à son crane chauve. Il avait de grands yeux verts et perçants, lui donnant l'air d'un prédateur fourbe et malhonnête. L'on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était beau, bien au contraire, pourtant à cet instant il était entouré d'une dizaine de jeunes femmes dénudées constituant une sorte de harem. Chef d'un clan mafieux, il avait un tiers de la ville basse à ses pieds et était le boss incontesté de la petite vermine qui sévissait dans le coin. Pour autant il ne s'intéressait pas réellement aux affaires du quartier, se contentant de prélever une commission sur les petits larcins commis ici et là.

Non, Kaeto était surtout connu pour la vente de drogue avec tout ce que cela impliquait. Il était le commanditaire de nombreux meurtres ou encore de corruption de dignitaire politiques. A cet instant il siégeait sur un trône qui s'était fait construire, témoignant de sa mégalomanie, tandit qu'une jeune femme recouverte de tatouage lui comptait son avenir.

\- Sois en certain, le clan des hérétiques prendra l'ascendant sur les autres ! Déclara t'elle avec confiance.

\- Bien… Et concernant mon avenir plus personnel ? Vais-je laisser une trace dans l'histoire ?

Ils furent interrompu par l'arrivé d'un de ses sbires.

\- Monsieur, le gosse que vous attendez est ici.

Kaeto fit signe à la femme de se taire et demanda à faire entrer le garçon. Rima entra alors d'un pas lent et peu assuré. Il ne connaissait pas Kaeto, il savait qu'il était le maître informel d'une bonne partie de la ville basse mais il ne lui avait jamais parlé et s'en serait bien passé. Généralement lorsque l'on était convoqué chez un chef de clan, l'on n'en revenait pas indemne.

\- Alors, c'est toi Rima ? Dit le chauve et se levant et en saisissant un verre. Il lui indiqua une chaise. Rassures toi, je n'ai pas l'intention de te faire le moindre mal.

Rima se rassura quelque peu et prit place à l'endroit indiqué.

\- Tu veux boire quoi ? Whisky, vodka ? Demanda le mafieux qui était pour sa part en train de servir dans une bouteille hors de prix.

\- Rien du tout, mais merci.

Kaeto se mit à rire.

\- Tu verras, d'ici quelques années tu ne diras plus la même chose ! Bon, venons-en à nos moutons. Si je t'ai fais venir ici c'est pour que tu faces quelque chose pour moi.

Le brun se crispa, quel genre de service un homme tel que Kaeto pourrait il bien lui demander.

\- Oui ?

\- Tu vois, j'ai beaucoup de collaborateurs en ville. Et je suis le propriétaire d'une humble manufacture de produit psychotropes… Tu m'as l'air d'être un garçon très intelligent, tu peux donc comprendre que mon entreprise se doit de multiplier l'offre et donc d'apporter sans cesses de nouvelles substances sur le marché. Le soucis vois tu, c'est que l'un de mes « salariés » s'est fait pincé pour un délit mineur, mais il avait sur lui la recette d'une nouvelle drogue qui m'aurait permit de me faire beaucoup d'argent.

\- Vous voulez que je l'aide à s'échapper ? S'enquit Rima stupéfait. Il espérait secrètement que la demande serait tout autre, en effet il se voyait mal aider un criminel à fuir une prison.

\- Ah non, ce serait un travail trop difficile pour toi. En revanche, cet idiot avait écrit la recette sur un papier qu'il avait glissé dans un dossier. Dossier qu'il avait sur lui lors de l'arrestation. Ce papier se retrouve donc coincé dans les locaux des Ambus, dans la salle des pièces à conviction. Mes hommes m'ont dit que tu es particulièrement vivace et agile et de plus tu es de petite taille… Je veux que tu t'introduises dans leurs bureaux et que tu me ramènes ce dossier.

Le garçon n'était pas aussi optimiste que le mafieux, oui il savait être agile et discret. Mais la tache qu'on venait de lui confier était ardue et il n'était pas si de réussir ! De plus il prenait un risque énorme !

\- Et… Qu'aurais-je en échange ?

Kaeto se mit à sourire et s'approcha de lui d'un pas lent. Il posa ses mains sur l'épaule du gamin et s'approcha de son oreille.

\- Et bien, que dirais tu de mon amitié ? Tu veux être mon amis n'est ce pas Rima ?


	4. Une seconde chance

**Chapitre 2 : Une nouvelle chance.**

La nuit était tombée sur le village caché de la feuille et Rima s'était faufilé le plus discrètement possible des bas quartiers jusqu'au centre ville, lieu ou se trouvait le siège des Ambus. Circuler des quartiers riches aux quartiers pauvres était bien sur totalement autorisé, mais au vue de ses intentions il préférait éviter d'être vu. Il se trouvait à proximité d'un énorme bâtiment marqué de l'emblème des Ambus. Il poussa un soupir, il avait bien connaissance d'un moyen pour entrer, mais cela serait loin d'être aussi aisé que le mafieux semblait le croire… Surtout qu'il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur, il se voyait mal retourner aux bas quartiers sans avoir remplit sa mission. Il n'avait donc que deux solutions, soit il réussissait, soit il se faisait prendre. La seconde option ne le réjouissant pas vraiment il avait décidé de mettre toutes les chances de son côté. Il palpa rapidement sa poche, vérifiant que son kunai était toujours là et recouvrit son visage avec une capuche avant de se diriger vers un bâtiment adjacent à son objectif. Le centre ville de Konoha était emplit d'énormes bâtiments, pour la plupart destinés à loger des gens, mais les locaux des institutions Shinobis eux étaient d'une taille plus modeste et avaient conservés un style architecturale proche d'âge d'or des ninjas, à savoir quelques siècles plus tôt.

Aujourd'hui, les Shinobis étaient moins nombreux qu'avant, la paix aidant bon nombre de ninjas s'étaient retrouvés sans emplois et Konoha par exemple, autrefois constitué à 90 pourcent d'utilisateur de ninjustu était aujourd'hui composé à 80 pourcent de civils lambda. Les ninjas étaient en infériorité numérique, pour autant ils conservaient de larges pouvoirs et le maître Hokage restait leader incontesté sur tout le village, provoquant parfois des heurts. En effet bon nombre de civils voyaient d'un mauvais œil d'être dirigé exclusivement par une caste non représentative de la majorité de la population.

De part son agilité exemplaire, Rima n'eut aucun mal à atteindre le toit d'un bâtiment plus haut d'une dizaine de mettre que le QG des ambus. Depuis ce poste d'observation il pu constater que le toit n'était pas surveillé, ce qui arrangeait grandement ses affaires. Les gardes étaient surement partis à leur pose café, en effet il n'était pas loin de 3h du matin. Il prit une grande inspiration, puis avec un peu d'élan effectua un saut qui lui permit d'atteindre le toit des ambus de justesse. Il prit quelques secondes pour vérifier que personne n'avait été alerté par son arrivée, et remercia le ciel de l'avoir doté d'une si grande souplesse, sans cela tout le bâtiment aura entendu le choc du à son atterrissage. Le brun se saisit de son kunai et s'approcha de la porte qui allait le conduire aux étages inférieurs. Il se remémora les paroles de Kaeto « le dossier devrait être au troisième étage », du coup il lui faudrait se faufiler sur près de deux étages, trouver le dossier, puis repartir sans se faire voir… Ce serait très difficile, mais il avait eu de par le commanditaire du vol les plans du bâtiment, il devrait s'en tirer…

Il était un petit plus de 4h du matin, lorsque le commandant Ash entra dans les locaux des ambus pour y commencer sa journée. Le commandant était une femme qu'une quarantaine d'année, aux longs cheveux roux. On disait souvent qu'elle était très belle, mais du fait de son masque ses collègues ne pouvaient pas confirmer la chose. En revanche tous s'accordait à dire que son corps était particulièrement désirable, mais nul n'osait l'aborder, déjà du fait qu'elle était mariée, mais aussi car elle avait un air de prédateur très prononcé dans sa gestuelle. Elle portait une armure blanche et noire, celle des forces spéciales de Konoha depuis des temps immémoriaux et son masque blanc arborait des traits de renards. Cette journée s'annonçait longue et insipide, comme toutes celles qu'elle passait au bureau. Ash était une femme d'action, la paperasse ne l'intéressait pas, mais en tant que chef des brigades spécial elle ne pouvait pas y échapper. Elle prenait ses ordres directement du maître Hokage et en l'absence de ce dernier elle avait tout pouvoir politique sur l'ensemble du village. Cependant dès qu'elle passa la porte elle comprit que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, en effet trois gardes manquaient à l'appel, chose surprenante au vue du sérieux de ces derniers en temps normal.

\- C'est quoi ce bordel ? Ou sont les autres ? Hurla t'elle à un de ses hommes, en train d'éplucher un énorme bouquin .

L'autre manqua de tomber de sa chaise devant tant de hargne dans la voie de la femme. Il ne l'avait même pas entendu arrivé.

\- Euh, bonjours madame. Ils sont en train d'interroger un gamin, il a été surprit en train de fouiller dans nos pièces à conviction.

\- Un gosse ? Mais il est entré comment ?

\- Apparemment par le toit.

La patronne des lieux s'empressa alors de rejoindre ses confrères, réunis à l'étage. Au centre de la pièce se trouvait Rima, ligoté à une chaise tendit que l'un des Ambus l'interrogeait.

\- Qu'es tu venu faire ici, sale enflure ? Hurla l'un des ninjas de formes spéciales, avant de lui assainer un coup sur la joue.

Le coup était faible, uniquement destiné à l'intimider. Mais Rima avait grandit dans la ville basse, ce genre d'attaque négligeable ne lui faisait pas peur… Et puis il y avait bien plus à perdre, si jamais Kaeto apprenait qu'il avait parlé, il serait tué dans l'heure. Il ne pouvait même pas compter sur un programme de protection des témoins, souvent proposé ces temps ci en échange d'un témoignage contre les membres de la pègre. Mais l'ambiance changea immédiatement lorsque le commandant entra dans la pièce et l'ambiance devient immédiatement glaciale. L'enfant leva les yeux et croisa celle de la maitresse des lieux, dont le visage était dissimulé derrière un masque blanc.

\- Qu'es ce qu'il se passe ici ? Rugit Ash, tout en s'asseyant sur le rebord d'un bureau.

Son autorité était évidente, cela en était même presque effrayant. Rima se fit même la réflexion que cette femme était plus intimidante que Kaeto, un comble quand l'on savait que l'un d'eux était l'un des criminels les plus recherchés de Konoha.

\- Ce gosse a pénétré dans notre bâtiment il y a quelques heures. Il a même assommé l'un des nôtres ! Rugit l'un des soldats qui mourrait d'envie de foutre une dérouillée à ce gamin.

Surprise par cette déclaration, la femme observa le garçon avec plus d'insistance. Ses longs cheveux bruns lui faisait froid dans le dos et il se dégageait quelque chose d'étrange chez lui. Pour autant, il n'avait pas l'air d'être un ninja et pourtant il était parvenu à mettre à mal un des membres des forces spéciales. Certes, il l'avait prit par surprise comme en témoignait la bosse située à l'arrière du crane de l'un des hommes, lui aussi franchement en colère. Mais une telle chose n'en était pas moins préoccupante, quelle raison avait elle bien pu pousser un enfant en haillon à se rendre au siège des ambus ?

Le commandant s'approcha du garçon d'un pas lent, et écarta ses cheveux de devant ses yeux d'un geste vif. Elle se plaça alors à sa hauteur, prenant un air menaçant.

\- Quel est ton nom ?

\- Rima.. Madame.. Bafouilla t'il en guise de réponse.

\- Rima, tu m'as l'air d'être un enfant intelligent. Tu sais ou nous sommes ?

Le brun hôcha la tête, trop intimidé pour s'exprimer.

\- Alors expliques moi ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Ne vous emmerdez pas patronne, c'est une vermine de la ville basse ! Une graine de criminel, prêt à faire tout et n'importe quoi pour monter en grade. Clama celui qui quelques instant plus tôt l'avait frappé.

\- Je t'interdis de m'insulter toi ! Sale chien du Hokage ! Se défendit Rima, qui retrouvait soudainement son caractère belliqueux, oubliant la présence de la commandante juste à côté.

\- Vous voyez madame, ce gamin ne respecte rien ! Jetons le en prison et qu'on en parle plus, la société ne s'en portera que mieux.

\- C'est vrais que c'est plus simple de mettre tous ceux qui vous gênent en prison plutôt que de vous attaquer au vrais problèmes ! Rugit Rima, qui commença à se débattre sur sa chaise.

La chef des ambus allait intervenir, lorsqu'elle s'interrompit. Une masse de chakra impressionnante s'échappait de Rima, un chakra d'une densité particulière, indescriptible. Puis elle fixa ses yeux… Sans ces derniers brillait une lueur que l'on pensait disparue pour toujours : dans ses yeux brillait le Sharingan…

Le jour s'était levé et dans le bureau du maître Hokage se tenait une réunion de la plus haute importance. L'Uzumaki ainsi que ses deux conseillés se préparaient à s'entretenir d'un sujet des plus sensibles auprès du commandant des ambus. Cela faisait près d'une heure que ces 3 là conversaient, pendant que la commandante, elle attendait à l'extérieur. La découverte d'un Sharingan était un événement extraordinaire, une chose qui à cette n'époque n'arrivait qu'une fois par siècle et il fallait faire preuve de la plus grande prudence. En effet, les textes bibliques, s'ils mentionnaient le rôle d'Uchiha Sasuke dans la bataille qui avait opposé Naruto Uzumaki aux forces du mal, déclaraient bien que les ennemis du prophète étaient tous dotés de Sharingan… Avec le temps, l'on avait espéré que le peuple oubli ce détail, mais c'était sans compter sur l'activité de certains Uchiha qui avait à mainte reprise « reprit le flambeau » si l'on peut dire. La question était donc de savoir quel traitement accorder à cet enfant, qui de plus semblait déjà avoir un passé criminel.

La porte du bureau finit par s'ouvrir et Ash s'y engouffra d'un pas vif. Le Hokage rassembla ses mains et prit une grande inspiration, sachant qu'il se trouvait là devant une situation exceptionnelle à laquelle il faudrait répondre de façon exceptionnelle. Il avait même revêtu son chapeau de Kage, comme pour rappeler tacitement son autorité auprès d'un commandant parfois quelque peu têtu. Les deux conseillés étaient des femmes, l'une d'une cinquantaine d'année et une autre bien plus jeune. Elle était la voie de la jeunesse parmi les dirigeants du village. Aussi Ash savait que c'était auprès d'elle qu'elle trouverait du soutient, tant sa demande paraissait audacieuse. Le maître Hokage prit alors la parole :

\- Commandant, j'ai étudié votre demande… Qui vous conviendrez est quelque peu spécial.

\- Cet enfant est également spécial ! S'enquit Ash, sentant une réponse négative arriver.

\- Un Uchiha… Et qui possède le Sharingan en plus, ce n'était pas arrivé depuis quoi ? 60 ans ? Demanda la jeune conseillère.

Le Maître Hokage lui jeta un regard noir.

\- Là n'est pas la question principale ! Cet enfant est un délinquant, il a tenté de s'infiltrer dans un bâtiment public pour y faire je ne sais quoi. Je suis d'ailleurs surprit que vous n'ayez pas insisté pour découvrir la vérité. Et vous, vous accourez pour me demander de le prendre comme disciple ?

\- C'est une demande digne de vous, commandante. Ricana la conseillère d'un âge avancé. Toujours à faire dans la démesure, je savais bien que vous n'étiez pas faite pour ce poste. Non contant de laisser les rebelles s'en prendre aux villages humains, vous faite tout pour provoquer encore un peu plus de chaos !

Le leader du village la fit taire d'un signe de la main.

\- Nous ne sommes pas ici pour parler des compétences de notre chef des ambus, compétences plus qu'appropriée. N'oubliez pas madame la conseillère que je l'ai moi-même choisit. Mais plus sérieusement Ash, dois je vous faire un cours d'histoire ? En près de 200 ans, sur 50 Uchiha ayant développé le Sharingan, plus de la moitié ont été liés à diverses activités criminelles.

Oui, tout le monde savait bien que de nombreux Uchiha avait dérivée. Mais Ash savait aussi que Rima était livré à lui-même, qu'il avait un énorme potentiel et que s'il était laissée seul, il ferait ce qu'il devait faire pour survivre. L'homme poussé dans ses derniers retranchements peut devenir une terrible menace.

\- Maître Hokage, cet enfant vie dans les bas quartiers. Il est sans famille, seul et livré à lui-même… Et maintenant il a un don héréditaire quasiment inégalable, il va vite se faire courtiser par toutes les mafias qui vont vouloir s'assurer ses services ! Il sera bien moins dangereux si nous le contrôlons. Je sais que je peux faire de ce gamin un bon shinobis, un meneur d'homme !

Le chef du village caché de la feuille avait bien évidemment songé à cela. Effectivement, la nouvelle ne tarderait pas à se répandre et Rima serait approché par des individus de toute sorte. Mais il restait une autre option, une option qui permettait d'éviter tout dérapage… Il se saisit alors d'une feuille qu'il tendit à Ash, non sans regrets.

\- Qu'es ce que c'est ?

\- L'ordre d'exécution de ce garçon…

\- Maître Hokage, vous n'êtes pas sérieux ? S'enquit elle, stupéfaite.

\- C'est un petit trop extrême ! Surenchérie la plus jeune conseillère choquée.

\- Ce ne sera pas la première personne à disparaître… La fin justifie les moyens, nous devons éliminer la menace avant qu'elle ne grandisse.

C'est alors qu'un miaulement se fit entendre, tous, déconcertés se retournèrent vers la fenêtre. Un individu, portant une longue cape noire les observaient, un sourire aux lèvres. Il portait un large chapeau sombre et caressait calmement un chat à la peau noire comme la nuit. L'homme leva les yeux vers l'assistance, dévoilant une énorme cicatrice lui bariolant le visage.

\- Jeelow ? Mais qu'es ce que vous faite ici ? Hurla le Maître Hokage en se levant.

\- Milles excuses Maître Hokage, loin de là l'envie de saper votre autorité, je me suis permis de me présenter séance tenante eu au fait de la nouvelle qui est parvenu à mes oreilles.

Jeelow était un individu étrange, s'exprimant dans un langage bien à lui. Mais derrière ses aires d'individus étranges, il cachait une puissance hors normes… Tout du moins c'est ce qui se racontait.

\- J'irais droit au but. Déclara t'il en fixant le maître du village droit dans les yeux. Rima Uchiha, ne serait pas exécuté…

La nuit était tombée de nouveau sur le village caché de Konoha et la lune brillait d'une lueur apaisante. Accoudé à un bar chic du centre de Konoha, Jeelow buvait un verre de vin avec un sourire non dissimulé. Un individu prit alors place à côté de lui, la mine préoccupée.

\- Alors ?

\- C'est bon, l'enfant est sauvé. Répondit l'homme au chat, le plus calmement du monde.

\- Et maintenant, que faisons nous ?

\- On le surveille et on le protège… Et surtout, on fait tout pour qu'il ne tombe entre leurs mains… Si jamais cela arrive, vous pouvez dire adieux à votre liberté…


	5. De grandes responsabilités

_Salut à tous. Désormais, je répondrais aux commentaires en début de chapitre, à défaut d'avoir trouvé comment le faire directement sur la page « review »._

_Mayday : Et bien merci pour ces compliments et je suis heureux de voir que tu aimes mes textes. Concernant une vie pour une vie, malheureusement je ne pense pas la poursuivre pour une raison simple, le scénario que je proposais s'avère finalement bien trop loin de la direction prise par Kishimoto. De plus suite à des soucis personnels j'ai du arrêter l'écriture pendant un long moment et je ne me sens pas reprendre après tant de temps l'écriture d'une vie pour une vie. En revanche, si jamais tu es particulièrement intéressé par l'histoire je peux tout à fait te communiquer la fin du scénario, que ce soit par Email ou par MP._

_Concernant Hurricane, cette dernière a également été abandonné en même temps qu'une vie pour une vie, mais j'ai reprit certains personnages et leurs caractère pour les placer dans cette fic._

_Sur ce, voici le chapitre 3 de notre histoire !_

**Chapitre 4 : De grandes responsabilités.**

Un mois plus tard :

Anoko était devenu un Genin et arborait avec fierté son bandeau de shinobi noir, marqué de l'emblème du village caché de la feuille. A l'académie il n'avait jamais été réellement pressé d'en finir avec ses études, pour entrer « dans la vrais vie » comme le disait ses parents. Après tout, il n'avait que 10 ans et se considérait comme trop jeune pour réellement appréhender une carrière shinobi. Surtout que la moyenne d'âge des Genin était assez élevée, la plupart d'entre eux avaient plutôt 12-13 ans et Anoko était l'un des plus jeunes de la promotion ! Mais en tant qu'Uzumaki cela n'avait surprit personne, bien au contraire, les membres de sa famille attiraient l'attention et l'on attendait toujours d'eux la réalisation de prouesses. Héritage que le garçon aux mèches blonde avait quelque peu de mal à assumer, il n'aimait pas être à chaque instant observé et jugé, sachant que tous le comparaient avec son père, son grand père, mais aussi avec le Naruto Uzumaki des légendes… Le prophète comme on l'appelait, celui qui avait sauvé le monde du mal… Parfois Anoko s'observait dans le miroir, se demandant s'il avait réellement les épaules pour assumer un tel héritage. Mais toutes ces questions avaient été reléguées au second plan depuis qu'il était devenu un ninja à part entière. Un ninja de rang faible certes, mais un ninja tout de même.

Il était 7h du matin et l'héritier du clan déboucha sur la place centrale, ou l'attendait son Sensei. Aakaru était un jonin de renommé, ayant même servit dans la garde spéciale du Hokage quelques années plus tôt. Il était un bel homme qu'une quarantaine d'année, assez fin mais pas pour autant maigrichon, il arborait une longue chevelure bleue foncée qui lui recouvrait partiellement les yeux. Le sensei arborait également un Katana dans son dos, rappelant à tous que, même s'il prenait la charge de Genin il n'en restait pas moins dangereux. Il était équipé de la tenue standard des ninjas supérieurs de Konoha, à savoir une veste militaire verte et un pantalon noir. Seul originalité dans sa tenue, il n'avait pas de bandeau, mais un bonnet marqué lui aussi du sceau du village.

A la vue d'Anoko, ce dernier lui adressa un sourire.

\- Tu es encore le premier à ce que je vois ! S'enquit le Sensei en regardant sa montre. C'est bien d'arriver en avance, je n'en attendais pas moins de toi.

\- Merci Sensei.

Des bruits de course se firent alors entendre et Anoko se retourna avec un sourire, apercevant une belle silhouette à l'horizon. Rea était une fille d'environ 13 ans, blonde et féminine, avec un visage d'ange, la demoiselle était déjà largement congratulée pour sa beauté. Elle avait même été élus miss académie à la fin de l'année dernière. Elle faisait partie de l'équipe d'Anoko, l'équipe 1 des Genins de Konoha. Ce jour là elle était vêtu d'une violette décolletée, qui il fallait bien l'avouer lui allait à merveille. Sa place dans l'équipe d'Anoko, elle l'avait du fait de ses excellents résultats, se plaçant seconde meilleure élève de l'académie !

A sa suite se trouvait le dernier membre de l'équipe, Lyo un garçon du même âge que la jeune fille. Il portait de grosse lunettes noires masquant ses yeux et des vêtements mal ajustés, lui donnant un aire négligé. En réalité, il était négligé et ne s'embêtait jamais de son look. Pour autant, gare à celui qui oserait se moquer de lui, car ses talents au ninjutsu étaient impressionnants. Il avait en effet finit premier de l'académie, notamment grâce à sa maitrise du Raiton. La fine équipe étant au complet, le Sensei salua les derniers arrivés et sortit les ordre de mission pour la journée.

\- Bien. Aujourd'hui sera une journée assez monotone je le crains…

\- On va pas encore se taper la recherche du chat perdu hein ? S'enquit la fille qui en avait marre de ces taches ingrates. Elle, voulait de l'action, un moyen de briller…

Le maître fronça les sourcils et lui adressa un regard noir.

\- Rea, ce genre de commentaire tu te les gardes ! Quelle image allons nous donner des shinobis ? Se plaignit il, en montrant du doigt la foule de passant qui passaient pas là, vaguant à leurs occupations. Prend donc un peu exemple sur Anoko, lui ne se plaint pas !

L'Uzumaki leva les yeux au ciel, lassé de ces compliments incessant qui le gênait au plus haut point.

\- Aujourd'hui votre tache…

Il était un peu plus de 19h et Anoko était attablé avec les membres de sa famille. Alors que son petit frère, Ayato de cinq ans son cadet mangeait avec appétit, lui était perdu dans ses pensées. La journée s'était bien déroulée, ils avaient accomplit deux missions au demeurant assez simple. La première avait consisté à ramener un paquet à l'une des villes voisine, tendit que l'autre s'était avérée être une simple mission de surveillance d'un groupe d'enfant… Bref, des activités de routine pour les Genins.

Sa mère qui savait reconnaître les humeurs de son fils passa la main dans ses cheveux et lui fit un sourire.

\- Mon chérie, tu as l'air soucieux. Qu'es ce qui ne va pas ?

\- Rien maman, tout va très bien.

Un silence pesant s'installa, troublé uniquement par le bruit des couverts.

\- Il y a un problème dans ta formation ? Demanda son père, lui aussi intrigué.

Anoko hésita quelques secondes, puis prit la parole.

\- C'est juste que, les autres…

\- Il y a un problème avec ton Sensei ou tes coéquipiers ? Tu veux que je leur en touche deux mots ?

\- Non, c'est juste que… Tout le monde est gentil avec moi, me complimente…

Le père et la mère de famille furent surprit par cette déclaration.

\- Et n'es ce pas quelque chose de positif ? Demanda la femme.

\- Ce n'est pas naturel, je n'ai rien fais du tout ! Enfin, le Sensei ne jure que par moi, il veut que mes coéquipiers me ressemblent… Alors que j'ai l'impression qu'ils sont de bien meilleurs ninjas que moi. Lorsque j'accomplit une tache, aussi quelconque soit elle le peuple m'applaudit, alors que quand c'est quelqu'un d'autre ils n'en font rien.

\- Anoko, les gens ont besoin de héros ! Déclara son père, comme pour le remotiver.

\- Mais je ne suis pas un héros… Je ne suis qu'un enfant et j'ai l'impression d'être mieux considéré que mon Sensei. C'est frustrant cette sensation.

\- Tu es l'héritier du clan Uzumaki mon fils. Un jour, tu seras Hokage. Tout le monde le sait ! Rétorqua sa mère avec un sourire, comme pour le rassurer. Devant l'air horrifié de son fils elle poursuivit. Enfin, après ton père bien évidemment.

Anoko était consterné, n'étant absolument pas au courant du rôle qu'on ambitionnait pour lui.

\- Mais je croyais que le Hokage devait être l'homme le plus fort du village ?

Takeshi se mit à sourire. Son enfant était jeune et ne comprenait pas encore totalement les rouages du monde ninja, aussi son étonnement était légitime.

\- Mais enfin Anoko, nous sommes les plus forts… Et on le restera, pour toujours.

Le maître Hokage observait son village immense depuis son visage de pierre. Sur sa droite s'étalait une multitude de visages, il y en avait tellement que l'on avait du agrandir artificiellement la montagne pour pouvoir faire perdurer la tradition. Il tourna la tête vers la gauche avec un sourire, il avait presque quatre vingt ans et savait que d'ici peut un autre visage trouverait sa place sur la montagne. Celui de son fils.

Son fils, justement venait d'arriver et prit place à ses côtés.

\- Vous semblez nostalgique père ?

Le vieillard fit un sourire, se remémorant la première fois ou il avait atteint ce poste d'observation. La vue était magnifique, à condition bien sur que l'on face abstraction de la ville basse, qui pour le coup faisait tache.

\- Nos ancêtres protègent ce village depuis près de 600 ans. Cela me fait tout drôle de me dire que face à moi s'étale l'héritage de plusieurs centaines de vies… Et bientôt, ce sera ton rôle de préserver ces lieux.

\- Et je le ferais avec autant d'ardeur que vous.

Le vieux resta silencieux, les choses n'étaient pas aussi simples qu'il n'y paraissait. Il était en poste depuis près de 40 ans et avait vu le monde changer, ne pouvant malheureusement pas faire grand-chose pour inverser le cour du temps. L'ère des shinobis était balbutiante.

\- Le monde est en train de bouger. Reprit le maître du village. En 20 ans, il y a eu trois insurrections au pays du feu. Mineurs certes, mais à chaque fois elles prennent plus d'ampleur encore. Le nombre d'individus propageant ces thèses racistes progresse. Le village n'est heureusement pas encore touché, mais i jours un groupe de ninjas a enlevé et décapité près de 200 personnes. Ils les ont tous massacrés, femmes et enfants comprit.

\- C'est horrible ! S'exclama Takeshi, qui s'il était au courant de la révolte de certains shinobis n'avait jamais pensé que l'on en arrivait à ce point.

\- J'ai envoyé une trentaine d'Ambus s'occuper du problème. Mais les gens ont peur et dans cette histoire ils ont peur de nous. Tuer ces assassins ne changera rien… Il suffirait d'une étincelle pour que le monde s'embrase. Nous devons redonner de l'espoir aux gens, il faut trouver quelque chose.

Le jonin resta muet quelques secondes, troublés par ces nouvelles et recherchant à son tour une solution. Il se releva alors, frappant de son poing dans sa main pour témoigner de la réussite de sa réflexion.

\- Il leur faut un héros, c'est tout !

\- Que veux tu dire ? L'interrogea le Hokage, incrédule.

\- Envoyez Anoko tout juste promit Genin en mission. Une mission difficile cette fois, par exemple une mission de rang B. Mission dont il reviendra victorieux, les gens verront alors un nouvel espoir surgir. Mon fils deviendra un héros et tout le monde saura que le clan Uzumaki est toujours aussi puissant. Non seulement cela dissuadera les gens de se révolter ici, mais cela rassurera le peuple sur notre habilité à les protéger.

Le Kage était assez surprit de cette proposition, voyant surtout là une occasion de mettre en danger la vie de son petit fils.

\- Mais enfin, il risque de se faire tuer dans une mission de rang B. Sans oublier le fait qu'il n'est pas tout seul. Aakaru est très fort, mais je doute qu'il soit capable de protéger trois enfants s'il est attaqué par une menace sérieuse.

\- Soyez sans crainte, il suffira de les faire surveiller par une troupe de Jonin ! Bien sur sans que l'équipe 1 ne le sache. Ils élimineront toute menace avant même qu'elle ne pointe le bout de son nez. Cette mission ne sera pas réellement difficile, elle ne sera qu'un symbole. Ce sera totalement bénéfique et pour le clan et pour le village…

A plusieurs milliers de kilomètres de là, Eimin le chef des chasseurs lisait l'un des nombreux rapports déposés sur son bureau, attendant son analyse experte, tout en sirotant un verre de vin. L'un de ses rares péchés mignon, qu'il s'assurait de ne jamais consommer à l'excès pour toujours garder une vision claire de la situation. La salle ou il se trouvait était fermée à toute lumière, bien que l'on était en plein après midi. La forteresse des chasseurs étaient de prime abord un lieu froid et glauque et maintenir ce lieu en l'état était un vrais calvaire pour Eimin qui y mettait tout son talent. Alors qu'il prenait une nouvelle gorgée de sa boisson un homme entra avec fracas dans son bureau, tenant un papier entre ses mains.

\- Maître, une nouvelle de notre espion à Konoha !

\- Et cela était si pressé que tu entres dans mon bureau sans frapper ? S'énerva t'il en constatant que son effet de surprise il avait renversé un peu de liquide sur sa chemise.

\- Pardon monsieur, mais ça concerne l'enfant que vous nous avez demandé de surveiller !

A ces mots Eimin changea d'expression du visage et s'empara du message. Sa lecture confirma ses craintes.

\- Mon dieu…

\- Qu'es ce qui se passe monsieur ?

\- Cet idiot de Hokage envoi Anoko en mission d'escorte jusqu'à la vallée du Hiraijin.

\- Au Hiraijin ? Mais cet endroit est infesté de…

\- Je sais je sais ! Pas la peine d'en dire plus… J'y vais sur le champ. Déclara Eimin en enfilant son manteau

\- Quoi ? Demanda l'homme, surprit par tant de précipitation. Mais vous êtes le chef, quelqu'un d'autre peut s'en occuper !

\- Non… Dis à Kukao, Jantsu et Mitarao d'enfiler leur équipement, on part dans 20mn. Cet enfant ne doit pas mourir… Il en va du sort de ce monde. S'il meurt on aura aucune chance si l'autre décide de s'en prendre à nous.


	6. Les fanatiques

**Chapitre 5 : Les fanatiques.**

A cette heure de la journée, le terrain d'entrainement de Konoha était désert. Le soleil venait à peine de se lever et Rima était déjà sur le pied de guerre, martelant de toutes ses forces un tronc d'arbre devant les yeux de son nouveau sensei : Ash. Ce nouveau statu de disciple avait drastiquement changé la vie du brun, exit les tenues déchirée et les sandales d'une fiabilité moindre, désormais il était vêtu de vrais vêtements, ceux qui tiennent chaud quand il fait froid et qui vous permette de circuler en ville sans être observé par tout le monde. Mieux encore, il avait « pour raison politique » hérité d'un petit appartement non loin du centre ville. C'était le grand luxe par rapport à ce qu'il avait avant et il ne pourrait jamais assez remercier son sensei pour ces cadeaux.

Mais en contre partie cette dernière lui menait la vie dure et il passait le plus claire de son temps à s'entrainer. Tout y passait, les bases du ninjutsu, le taijutsu, le genjutsu. Ash était une kunoichi accomplit, habile dans à peu près tous les domaines elle était un professeur expert et en quelques semaines Rima avait vu ses capacités augmenter de façon prodigieuse. Surtout en combat au corps à corps d'ailleurs, car n'ayant jamais été initié aux arts ninjas il lui faudrait sans doutes plusieurs mois d'entrainement pour devenir réellement efficace en la matière. En revanche, il se voyait imposer une règle stricte et absolue : ne jamais utiliser son Sharingan. En effet la femme craignait que la découverte de son don héréditaire crée une panique dans le village, du fait notamment de la situation plus que tendue à l'extérieure. En effet les instances politiques du village ne jouissaient pas d'une grande popularité en ce moment, en grande partie à cause du rôle de ces extrémistes qui massacraient des innocents dans l'ensemble du pays du feu.

\- C'est bon, tu peux faire une pause. Déclara la femme à l'intention de Rima, une pause bienvenu car le gamin commençait à s'essouffler.

Il s'écroula sur le sol aussitôt et essuya son front d'un revers de la main.

\- Alors, que penses tu de ta performance ? Demanda t'elle, tout en pointant du doigt le tronc d'arbre clairement abimé par les coups puissants de l'Uchiha.

\- Je pense que je progresse. Je suis devenu plus rapide !

La femme fit un sourire, acquiesçant. Rima était un prodige, il était rapide, puissant et possédant un bon héréditaire prodigieux. Certes il était encore un jeune shinobi et il n'avait pas suivit la formation théorique de l'académie, mais Ash aurait mit sa main à couper que si cela avait été le cas, il aurait déjà eu le niveau d'un enfant de 13 ans.

\- C'est vrais. Tu as un grand potentiel jeune homme à n'en pas douter.

Rima fit un sourire, pour la première fois depuis longtemps il se sentait épanouie. Il n'avait plus peur de l'avenir et n'avait pas à voler pour vivre. Ni même à servir les intérêts des mafieux.

\- Merci.

\- Mais n'oublis jamais ce que je t'ai dis la dernière fois. Un potentiel utilisé pour faire la mal ne sert à rien…

Le jeune Uchiha haussa les épaules.

\- Je ne crois pas au mal. C'est une notion trop vague pour que je m'y réfère.

Ash parut surprit par cette réponse sur le coup, avant de se souvenir que là d'où venait son nouveau disciple, le bien n'existait pas vraiment. Il n'y avait que des nuances plus ou moins prononcé de noir. Vivre pendant 10 ans dans un tel monde laissait des traces.

\- Avec le temps tu changeras d'avis. On trouve tous une raison de se battre, un but qui nous pousse à aller toujours plus loin.

\- Quel est le votre ? Demanda l'enfant.

La femme pointa du doigt le bandeau qui trônait à sa jambe.

\- Mon but est la défense de Konoha et des valeurs que ce village représente. La paix, l'intégrité…

\- L'abandon d'une partie de sa population aussi. Rétorqua le brun d'un ton sec.

Il regretta toute fois aussitôt ces paroles. Ash avait consacré sa vie à Konoha, critiquer le village était sans aucun doute un manque de respect.

\- Bref, tu t'es assez reposé. Montres moi si tu maitrise mieux le Katon que la dernière fois !

Ils furent interrompu lorsqu'une dizaine d'Ambus apparurent comme par magie tout autour d'eux, s'agenouillant auprès de leur commandant. L'un d'eux, portant un masque de chat tendit alors à cette dernière une missive.

\- Qu'es ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda la femme, découvrant que le papier était marqué du sceau du Hokage.

\- Un ordre de mission, le Hokage vient de nous la transmettre.

Le visage d'Ash se crispa à la découverte de la lettre. C'était une très mauvaise nouvelle et Konoha n'avait absolument pas besoin de ça.

\- Quelle bande d'enfoirés ! Rugit t'elle, rangeant le papier dans l'une de ses poches.

\- Que ce passe t'il ? S'enquit l'un de ses hommes, lui aussi inquiet.

\- Une partie des Ambus envoyés combattre les fanatiques a changé de camp… Ils combattent avec eux maintenant. On doit se mettre en route dans l'heure, finir le travail. Elle se tourna alors vers Rima, hésitant quelques instant sur ce qu'elle devait faire de lui. L'emmener était risqué, mais le Hokage ne portait pas l'enfant dans son cœur et il n'aurait pas été surprenant qu'il profite de l'absence de la commandante pour l'éliminer… Rima, tu viens avec nous !

L'Uchiha camoufla sa joie qui était pourtant réelle. Ce sera la première fois qu'il mettrait les pieds en dehors du village… Il ne se doutait pas à cet instant, que cette mission changerait le cour de sa vie à jamais…

La province d'Anoya était située à deux jours de marche du village caché de Konoha. Riche, la région était notamment connu pour sa production d'armes, destinée à la revente aux autres nations, ou encore à équiper les shinobis du village de la feuille. C'était cette orientation militaire de la région qui en avait faite un nid à rébellion au cours des quarante dernières années. En effet, si Konoha et les autres grands villages restaient le lieu de vie privilégiés des ninjas, de multiples petites structures dépendantes des Kage s'étaient installés partout sur le territoire, formant leurs propres élèves du fait de leur non proximité avec « la maison mère ». Or Anoya, de taille assez vaste et comptait quatre écoles ninjas. De ce fait, alors que globalement le pays du feu tout entier comptait 15 pourcent de shinobis, à Anoya ce nombre montait à 40 pourcent. Cette mânes de guerrier de qualité avait toute fois eu des conséquences désastreuses. En effet, le prix des prestations ninjas s'était effondré tant il y avait d'homme apte à les réaliser. Dès lors beaucoup de shinobis vivaient dans une extrême précarité, provoquant des heurts avec les non ninjas, qui profitaient largement de la situation !

La révolte cette fois ci était d'une ampleur encore plus grande, notamment car des ninjas de Konoha eux même s'étaient joint à eux, témoignant que l'idéologie morbide qui habitait les rebelles avait fait son chemin. Selon les dires du seigneur local, un homme peu apprécié tout en passant, environ cent ninjas s'étaient rebellé. Alors certes, sur le papier ce chiffre était minime, sauf que cent individus armés pouvaient mettre une sacrée pagaille ! D'autant plus qu'à Anoya, les autres ninjas n'affichaient pas une hostilité affiché à ces fauteurs de troubles, allant parfois jusqu'à les épauler. La situation était donc très préoccupante, d'autant plus si les Ambus commençaient eux aussi à rejoindre leurs rangs !

Rima progressait à vive allure avec son sensei et une trentaine de ninja, parmit lesquelles quelques ambus mais aussi beaucoup de Jonin. La troupe formait une vraie petite armée dont la dangerosité n'était plus à prouver. Le maître Hokage avait mit les plats dans les grands cette fois, d'autant plus que sur place ils seraient épaulés par le reste des Ambus qui eux n'avaient pas changés de camp. Ash s'inventait toute fois les pires scénarios dans lesquels seul ou deux de ces hommes avait survécu… Elle ne connaissait pas encore les noms des déserteurs, mais avait déjà quelques idées en tête.

\- Sensei ?

\- Oui ? Répondit la femme en se retourna vers Rima.

\- Ces rebelles, qui sont ils ? Et ils veulent quoi exactement ?

Ash prit quelques secondes pour répondre, sachant que le sujet était particulièrement épineux. De plus en enfant de 10 ans avait de forte chance de ne pas comprendre et il fallait éviter de l'embrouiller, d'autant plus que d'ici quelques heures ils seraient en train de lutter contre ces hommes !

\- Pour faire simple, ces gens appartiennent à un courant de la société dit « raciste ». Ils considèrent, pour beaucoup d'entre eux en tout cas que les hommes et les shinobis ne font pas partie de la même espèce. Qu'il existerait deux peuples en ce monde, les shinobis et les autres… Or comme tu le sais surement, les ninjas vendent leurs talents à ceux qui justement ne détiennent pas ces dons. Ils contestent ça et voudrait bâtir une société ou les ninjas domineraient les hommes. Enfin un truc du genre, n'étant pas membre de leur petite clique je t'avouerais que leurs thèses ne m'ont pas intéressées.

Rima comprit à ces mots qu'il n'aurait pas d'autres informations supplémentaires. Mais une chose l'interpelait, en effet Ash lui avait dit quelques semaines plus tôt que les ninjas tiraient leur force de leur chakra. Et que sans ce chakra, l'on ne pouvait pas être un shinobis. De ce fait, il existait une différence fondamentale entre les ninjas et les autres, alors peu être…

L'on était en plein après midi, c'était une journée comme les autres dans le petit village de Kars. Ce dernier comptait environ 50 individus, pieux et vivant essentiellement de la terre ils étaient quelque peu coupé du monde et n'avaient pas eu vent des atrocités qui s'opéraient en ce moment dans la province. Toroko, agé de seulement 5 ans était en train de jouer avec ses amis, quand tout à coup une immense boule de feu venu du ciel s'écrasa non loin d'eux. Puis une seconde, carbonisant le père de l'un de ses amis, en train de récolter ses légumes. Le maire de la ville jaillit alors de sa demeure, une épée en main.

\- Aux armes ! C'est une attaque !

Mais face à ce qui approchait, la population de Kars n'avait aucune chance. Une centaine de ninja apparurent alors au sommet d'une colline voisine. Ils portaient des armoirie diverses, certains avaient même des tenues d'ambu de Konoha, mais tous arboraient un très large sourire. Le temps de la vengeance était venu ! A leur tête se tenait une femme horrible, en effet la moitiée de son crane était rasé et son corps était recouvert de cicatrices d'un rouge vif. Elle était presque nue et tenait entre ses mains un énorme couteau ensanglanté.

\- Tuer tous les hommes en âge de tenir une arme ! Hurla t'elle avant de pousser un cris de rage et que la masse de ninjas se jetèrent sur le village dans un vacarme monstrueux.

Il n'était nullement question de stratégie ou d'organisation, le but était clairement affiché. Provoquer la peur et semer la mort. Face à ces villageois, une dizaine d'homme aurait suffit à faire le travail, mais cela aurait été bien moins impressionnant.

Un homme attrapa alors Toroko par le bras, comme pour le sortir de sa torpeur. Les 4 enfants étaient terrorisé et l'un pleurait, apercevant son père agoniser dans les flammes.

\- Fuyez les enfants, allez vous cacher ! Tout va bien se passer. Hurla l'homme, le forgeron de la ville qui avait déjà saisit son marteau près à se battre.

Dans la panique, les enfants se pressèrent de rejoindre un abris situé derrière un énorme rocher, manœuvre durant laquelle par chance ils ne furent pas repérés. Sous les yeux se déroulait une véritable boucherie, les ninjas étaient sans pitiés, attaquant parfois à trois contre un, un homme qui aurait déjà eu bien du mal face à un Genin.

La femme recouverte de cicatrice s'en donnait quant à elle à cœur joie, utilisant le Katon pour carboniser tout ce qui bougeait et forcer les femmes et les enfants réfugiés à l'intérieur des maisons à sortir. Le conflit ne dura même pas trois minute, au terme duquel une quinzaine d'hommes de tout âge avaient perdu la vie. La femme, visiblement leader de la troupe groupa alors au sommet de la mairie toujours intacte, s'adressant à ses hommes mais aussi aux femmes et enfant survivant.

\- Bien… Maintenant mesdames, vous et vous enfant réunissez vous au centre du village ! Si quelqu'un résiste, je le bute immédiatement. Et inutile de cacher vos mioches chez vous, les maisons seront brulés… Vous ne voulez pas que vos enfants finissent carbonisés ? Sa voie était emplit de rage et de haine et d'une telle autorité qu'aucun des survivants n'osa riposter.

Le peuple ne tarda pas à être réunit près de la mairie, agenouillés aux pieds des ninjas, sous le regard amusé de ces derniers, curieux de savoir quel sort serait réservés à ces humains. Les rébélllions n'Anoya avaient toujours été violente, mais cette fois ci, dirigées par Ciri la femme aux cicatrices les choses avaient prit une tournure bien pire encore. La petite armée de fanatique parcourrait la province, s'attaqua à tous les villages isolés et les réduisait en cendre, tuant tout survivant pour éviter que les villages voisins ne soient mit au courant avant leur arrivée… Mais ça, les femmes de Kars ne le savaient pas encore… Ciri descendit de son perchoir et s'approcha des prisonniers.

\- Et bien messieurs, on peut dire que cette fois ci ça a été rapide ! Déclara t'elle un sourire à l'attention de ses confrères rebelles.

\- Qu'allez vous faire de nous ? Hurla une des femmes qui tenait fermement sa fille de quelques mois dans les bras. Et que nous voulons vous ?

Ciri parut surprit par cette question, d'un pas lent et agile elle se dirigea vers celle qui venait de lui adresser la parole. S'agenouilla à sa hauteur.

\- Nous voulons du sang ! Répondit elle d'une voie lente, pour effrayer encore d'avantage sa victime.

\- Mais… Mais pourquoi, nous ne vous avons rien fait…

\- Rien fait ? Hurla t'elle en se relevant, s'adressant désormais plus à ses hommes qu'à son interlocutrice. Et que faites vous du sang des nôtres qui coule depuis des siècles ? De ces enfants que vous avez envoyés à la mort en nous utilisant nous les ninjas comme des armes ? Pendant trop longtemps, vous les humains avez considérés que nous étions négligeables, que notre sang ne coutait rien. Elle se pencha et caressa la joue de son interlocutrice, l'air malsain. Dites moi, qu'es ce que ça vous fait de voir que la situation est inversée ? Qu'es ce que cela fait de voir que nous avons enfin mit la laisse que votre race de chien n'aurait jamais du quitter ? Désormais, nous serons les maîtres ! Les hommes deviendront nos esclaves… Où ne seront plus !

Puis d'un geste vif, elle planta son couteau dans la poitrine de l'enfant que tenait l'humaine entre ses mains. Puis aussitôt, avant que qui que ce soit n'ai le temps de réagir fit un bon dans les airs.

\- Katon, le dôme de pierre ! Ciri fit alors apparaître d'énormes murs de pierre, qui enfermèrent totalement les survivants humains. Ils étaient dès lors prisonniers d'une masse de pierre, totalement imperméable à l'air.

Elle fut accueillit au sol par un tonnerre d'applaudissement et des hurlements de rage. Tous ici étaient partisans de ses idées et ne rêvaient que d'une chose : devenir les maître de ce monde, un monde ou les non possesseurs de chakra serviraient les dominants.

\- Belle idée de les laisser mourir d'asphyxie là dedans. Déclara un de ses confrères, un sourire aux lèvres.

La leader des fanatiques lui rendit son sourire. Mais elle n'en avait pas finit.

\- Mes frères, trouvez vous que mourir ainsi est digne d'une espèce comme la leur ? Trouvez vous qu'ils ont assez souffert ? Comme elle s'y attendait, un « non » collectif lui répondit. Alors, brulons les !

Puis, elle cracha un énorme Katon sur la surface de pierre… Ceci aurait un effet dévastateur, tandis que la roche chaufferait la température à l'intérieur du dôme augmenterait, cuisant littéralement les pauvres gens à l'intérieur, sous un tonnerre d'applaudissement.

A quelques mètres de là, en retrait par rapport aux autres Jeelow observait la scène avec un sourire.

\- Décidément, en matière de torture, ces mortels sont particulièrement efficace…


End file.
